Not all gold glittersMasks however
by phantomkittenwoman
Summary: Hey Ch.2 is now done.Raoul looks for rvenge. [Note: this is fluffy.And I don't care!]Sorry I removed story but it's BACK! i HAD EXPECTED BAD REVIEWS But please do not cuss, it is not that bad, is it? anyway next time i get to a pc I'l delete the story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only own what is in my head. ; )  
  
Author's note: This is a little more serious than my last fic. R+R Please and tell me   
  
if I should write another chapter.  
  
  
  
She is running. Running along with her childhood friend, Raoul.  
  
Running past the cornfield where her father sets up picnics, running past the  
  
pond where she and Raoul used to fish. Reaching the for the swing they made  
  
from rope, feeling the summer air warming her skin. Christine Dae was a child  
  
again. She fell from the swing, and took her friend's hand for assistance. She looked  
  
up to thank Raoul for the help, but instead she saw a child in a mask.  
  
Raoul: CHRISTINE! Wake up!  
  
It was only a dream. A dream, about the best thing in the world to her.  
  
Her childhood family and all things comforting. But why was Erik in her dream?  
  
But it didn't matter to her now. When she left with Raoul, she thought things would  
  
Snap back into place when they were children. As soon as they started traveling  
  
To London, his ideas of marriage seem to decline. Raoul revealed to Christine   
  
Not only he had a ten year old daughter, But was still married.   
  
Every month she comes, visits the kid she dumped on Raoul, who  
  
Dumps the brat on Christine. Mrs. Changey will always do the same, pay a little  
  
attention to Lilly, make a remark about Christine, offer Raoul to runaway with her,  
  
then leave. Christine knows today is the day Raoul will accept her offer and leave  
  
her with his bratty daughter.   
  
Raoul: Christine, you know today is important to me and Lilly, So if you can't  
  
Get off your lazy butt and help the maids clean, you can make use of yourself  
  
And keep an eye on Lilly while I go out to get wine.  
  
Christine: Wine? Why?  
  
Raoul: I just have a craving is all. [With those words he left.]  
  
Christine: Did I treat Erik this way?  
  
Lilly: Who's Erik?  
  
Christine: You snuck up on me.  
  
Lilly: My mother told me about Cinderella. Since, You stole my daddy from me, she  
  
Said you're just the wicked stepmother.  
  
Christine: You're know I'm not a wicked stepmother, I'm not even married to your  
  
Father.  
  
Lilly: You are so! Wicked person! [The child kicked Christine in the knee and  
  
Ran off. Christine didn't bother to catch her. She could her Raoul's and the "Mrs."  
  
Laughing across the hall.]  
  
Christine: That's it. I'm can't take it anymore! [She ran out the door waving for  
  
A carriage.] Where can I go? The opera, Meg will let me stay no matter how  
  
Painful the memories the place holds.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Erik is just finishing dinner with Meg Giry and her mother. Since  
  
The incident he faked his death, they welcomed him with open arms and sorry hearts.  
  
Talk of the opera ghost wasn't heard since then. He sometimes enjoys meals with  
  
The Girys, when he's lonely. But things still aren't right. Sure things are better,  
  
But something was still missing. A knock interrupts his thoughts.  
  
Madam Giry: Who could that be at this time and horrible weather?  
  
Meg: Why don't you open the door and see? Erik, go hide, we don't want to scare  
  
Visitors away again.  
  
Erik: [Yelling from anther room] Done did that. [he was hiding in a closet.   
  
Madame Giry opens the door.]  
  
Christine: Hi, I'm I disturbing something? [she's soaked from rain and is shivering]  
  
Meg: CHRISTINE, WHA...[just then Erik comes out of his hiding place to steal  
  
Meg's question and to see her for himself.]  
  
Erik: Christine? What on Earth happened to you?  
  
Christine: Erik, you're alive!  
  
Meg: He found a way out of that mob.  
  
Erik: It's true, I did the same thing you do in a bear attack. I played dead.  
  
Madame Giry: [changing the subject] What brought you back? Meg, get a blanket.  
  
Is Raoul with you? [silence] Did something happen between you two? [Christine   
  
nods]  
  
Christine: [trying not to notice mocking Erik's eyes on her] I just need a place to  
  
Stay, just for a little while until I can find a job!  
  
Meg: Christine you know you can stay at the opera house anytime you want, but  
  
It's full. Mother and I have to share a room.  
  
Erik: Well, not entirely full. I still have that spare room you used to sleep in.  
  
But you probably don'..  
  
Christine: Would you have me?  
  
Erik: I don't mind [a couple hour later, after catching up with Meg they went  
  
to the cellars.]  
  
Christine: Erik? I'm sorry for what I put you through.   
  
Erik: You're sorry? I'm the one who needs to pay for your therapy. Not   
  
that you have or need it.  
  
Christine: You treated me like a goddess and I repayed you terribly.  
  
Erik: I was mad, true but it's in the past. If you don't mind me  
  
Asking, Why'd you leave him?  
  
Christine: Let's just say he failed to mention the little woman.  
  
Erik: How? He's too girly to have two women. [Christine broke into  
  
a fit of laughter. Erik sees this and decides to press on]   
  
Erik: I mean being a fop is one thing but building mind control devices  
  
To make innocent people love him, that's the only way I can figure how he  
  
Did it.  
  
Christine: Stop I may wet my corset!  
  
Erik: Hmmm. Wetting and corseting rhyme. [Both calm down., thankfully ]  
  
Erik: I know this may scare you, and it's too soon, but I still love you.  
  
Christine: I think I really loved you all along. [They share a warm kiss]  
  
Erik: Go to bed, you've had a long day.  
  
Christine: Good idea. [as she was heading for her room he called out to her]  
  
Erik: Sweet dreams. :) [Christine looked over at his coffin]  
  
Christine: May yours be sweeter.  
  
Erik: No you  
  
Christine: you  
  
Erik: you  
  
Nadir: Both of you have sweet dreams. Sheesh!  
  
Erik: What are you ding here? You're supposed to be on vacation.  
  
Nadir hands him a bag: I was, got bored, but I did buy you a new mask.  
  
If you're gonna hide your face, at least have a good mask.  
  
Erik: Nadiiirre.  
  
Christine: I think he has a wonderful mask. And a sweet face.  
  
Nadire: OOOOkaaay, I'm gonna go now.  
  
Christine: So, Where were we?  
  
Erik: you  
  
Christine: you. 


	2. Raoul's revenge and the still of the nig...

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own POTO.  
  
Erik: Thank heavens.  
  
Phantomkittenwoman: Oh, I didn't write "In the still of the night" neither did Erik.   
  
Author's note: Thank you Cujo for the encouragement to repost my story! ^_^  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
[back at Comte De Chagny's]   
  
Raoul: Wait, don't leave!  
  
Mrs. Chagny: If you can't afford to keep that bimbo happy, how can you afford a  
  
boarding school for Lilly? Good bye! [ she slammed the door hard enough to break  
  
glass]  
  
After a decision to run off they decided to tell Christine first only to   
  
find she was gone. Then was the suggestion of sending little Lilly to boarding school  
  
instead of using Christine. But somehow the argument led to questioning about   
  
Raoul's wealth. And it seems money changes emotions a lot.   
  
Raoul looked in the corner to see the child crying.  
  
Raoul: You know where she is, don't you?  
  
Lilly: No.  
  
Raoul: I don't believe that. I know you're mad at me for running your mother off, but  
  
It wasn't my fault. It was Christine's. Just tell me what you know and I'll get her  
  
and bring her back and punish her.  
  
Lilly: I don't....  
  
Raoul: TELL ME DAMN IT!!!!  
  
Lilly: ERIK! SHE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT A ERIK[the child started to cry]  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
[ In the opera house cellars]  
  
Christine woke up from a restful nights sleep. A first she had been able  
  
to have in a long time. Of course the fact she had Erik sleeping next to her had a lot  
  
to do with most of it. She wanted to get up and look around to see what changed   
  
since she had last been here, but she didn't want to wake Erik.  
  
She was real careful when she got out of bed, and slipped on his shirt.  
  
Christine: Hhhmmmm, I like his cologne. [she thought silently]   
  
She looked around to find nothing had changed. She looked on the organ  
  
To see if he was writing anything new, Yes, she knew she was being nosy but she   
  
loved Erik's music. Just then, she tripped and fell on keys.  
  
Christine: Well, that was bright of me.  
  
Erik: [laughing in a corner] Yea, it was hilarious.  
  
Christine: How long have you been awake?!  
  
Erik: Longer than you, I was waiting for you to get up. When you did I was going  
  
To jump up behind you and make you jump, but you did that yourself.  
  
[he wrapped his arms around her waist unaware they were being watched]  
  
Erik: What are we going to do now?  
  
Christine: How about get married, make a few babies, watch them grow, sit on the  
  
Front porch, and get old together.   
  
Erik: I like that plan.  
  
Christine: Did you hear something?  
  
Erik: Ssshh , let me listen.  
  
Raoul comes bursting in the room holding a hunting gun.  
  
Raoul: Don't try Erik, all the times I told her to shut up she'd yell back.   
  
Erik: What are you doing here?  
  
Raoul: Collecting what's mine!  
  
Christine: Strange, everything here belongs to Erik. Including me.  
  
Raoul: That's what this is for. [He held up his gun]   
  
Erik: You are the CRAZIEST FOP I EVER MET!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raoul: I know what you are but [he pointed gun] what am I?  
  
Erik: What do you want?  
  
Raoul: Revenge!   
  
Erik: I don't care how much you threaten me, just leave Christine alone.   
  
Raoul: I don't want revenge against you, sir, only Christine. Unfortunately, for you,  
  
you know everything. And I can't let you go can I?   
  
Christine: Why can't things be like they used to be? Remember? When we played  
  
all day and the only thing we were afraid of was getting home late for supper.   
  
Raoul: Memories fade!  
  
Erik: Before you do anything to us, tell me how you got down here.  
  
Raoul: I followed Nadir when he found you two sleeping... He left not disturbing  
  
you. I'm getting tired of this. I really need to be going so if you two would just get  
  
in that corner.  
  
Erik to Christine: Wait for it.  
  
Raoul: Any last words?  
  
Erik: Only a few. Does your head hurt?  
  
Raoul: Wha?  
  
  
  
Raoul turned around to see Nadir holding a bat. He was knocked   
  
unconscious. Nadir usually doesn't visit twice within a few days. But the discovery  
  
of a weapon robbery linking to Raoul felt important but he felt he would've   
  
interrupted something special. When he was leaving he saw something out   
  
of the ordinary go in the underground home.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A few days later. The couple had the park to   
  
Erik: Are you going to be ok?  
  
Christine: Yes, I'm fine.  
  
Erik: The wedding is tomorrow, if you don't feel up to...  
  
Christine: hold your tongue! Besides, we need to get this over with before I get so   
  
Pregnant I can't fit into my dress.  
  
Erik: I love you.  
  
Christine: ^_^ You.  
  
Erik: You.  
  
[Christine tackled him.]   
  
Christine: You.  
  
Erik: You know these grass stains will be hard to get out.  
  
Christine: Come on, Meg's expecting us for dinner.  
  
Erik: I have a surprise.  
  
Christine: A way to see Nadir's face again when you told him he was the best man?  
  
Erik: No, listen. My wedding gift I give to you.  
  
In the still of the night  
  
I held you  
  
Held you tight  
  
In the still of the night.  
  
Christine: I love it. But how'd you?  
  
Erik: It's amazing what a promise to the choir they can have free cake can do.  
  
And Christine found what she wanted. A place to build happy memories.  
  
Corny I know, but I love happy endings  
  
Erik:^_^ I love ones that involve fop disappearances and happy Christines. 


End file.
